El inicio de una leyenda
by Zelda de Hyrule
Summary: coleccion de drables acerda de zelda skyward sword
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que Hyrule se forjara como el próspero reino que es y que fuera el lugar donde se vivieron épicas batallas que dieron lugar a interminables leyendas…existía un reino en lo alto del cielo.

Skyloft

Un reino perfecto…Una gran isla flotante con otras más a su alrededor, rodeadas de una espesa y blanca capa de nubes, lleno de vida, color y magia, protegido por los dioses y en representación a es dioses en la isla principal existía una gran estatua de una mujer con alas de ángel.

Pero la gente del reino de Skyloft desconocía que debajo de esa hermosa capa de nubes...otro reino se formaba y a diferencia del reino de los cielos…este era un lugar seco, donde el soplar del viento era lastimero y el cielo siempre era gris, lleno de una amplia gama de bestias que la oscuridad podía crear.

Pero a pesar de todo eso…una tribu habitaba ahí…

-¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente apto para ser merecedor del poder de los dioses?...pero si yo soy mejor que ellos y que mejor prueba que sobrevivir en este indeseable mundo… ¿no sería maravilloso que yo me convirtiera en su deidad…en el señor de ambos mundos? Claro que lo seria!.. Podría llevar a mi gente a la cima...demostrarles a esos patéticos humanos que sus deidades no son nada a comparación de mí - y mientras decía esas palabras con gran pretensión destruía con un simple movimiento de sus dedos un pilar de piedra que le ¨estorbaba¨ en su camino- yo debí de ser el portador de ese poder…YO ME MEREZCO ESE PODER! YO!...

El extravagante ser de pálida tez comenzó a mover sus dedos a causa del gran coraje que contenía, se acercó a una piedra y la destruyo, dejándola lisa en donde pudo recargar su brazo y colocar su mejilla en la palma de su mano

-esto no puede ser posible…-decía mientras que con la otra mano acomodaba aquel fleco largo que cubría la mitad de su rostro

Pero de un momento a otro su expresión cambio...de fastidio a completa lujuria…

-pero no todo está perdido-pronunciaba esas palabras con demasiada confianza y deje de lujuria, mientras que con esa extraña y a la vez repulsiva lengua se lamia los labios-aun puedo conseguir ese maravilloso poder…solo debo destruir uno que otro insecto...- comenzó a jugar con un arete que tenía en forma de rombo-derramar un poco de sangre por aquí y por allá y listo…el poder de los dioses será mío

El pálido demonio se levantó, tomo su capa roja y se la coloco con fina elegancia y acomodo su fleco

-es hora de recuperar lo que es mío por derecho-dicho esto levanto su mano izquierda y chasqueo los dedos desmaterializándose en pequeños rombos…


	2. Chapter 2

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor sobre la tierra de Skyloft, las nubes tenían algunos matice de color anaranjado que anunciaban el amanecer, algunas avecillas comenzaban a cantar acompañados por el dulce sonido del agua correr en los riachuelos y así como un nuevo dia iniciaba, una nueva bendición llegaba a esa tierra.

-Es una niña preciosa.  
>-es tan delicada y tiene unos ojos tan azules como el cielo.<br>-definitivamente es una bendición de los dioses

Un pequeño niño, no mayor de 6 años, trataba de observar atreves de los adultos que se encontraban dentro de esa casa y que observaban a la recién nacida.

-Papá!...quiero verla! Quiero verla!

Era un niño de tez blanca, de hermosos ojos color azul y de cabello rubio con algunos matices castaños, se acercaba a su padre y daba pequeños jalones a la camisa de este, el pequeño vestía una playerita blanca y un pantalón café que hacían juego con sus zapatitos.

-tranquilo-decía entre risas el señor-no escapara, ven, vamos a verla.  
>El adulto tomo la pequeña manita del niño y así los demás adultos se movieron para abrirle espacio, lo guio hasta donde se encontraba la madre de la niña y esta al verlos acercarse bajo un poco al bebe para que el niño la viera mejor.<p>

-es linda verdad?- pregunto el padre a su hijo mientras se hincaba para estar a su altura-no lo crees así Link?  
>-Si-el pequeño Link acerco su manita a la mejilla del bebe y la toco suavemente, pero al sentir tanta suavidad la retiro-es muy suave!<p>

Los adultos rieron al ver la reacción del pequeño

-es porque es una bebe mi amor-decía el padre mientras acomodaba los pequeños flecos de su hijo  
>-y como se llama?-pregunto con curiosidad Link-ya tiene un nombre?<p>

La madre de la recién nacida volteo a ver a su bebe y luego a Link

-su nombre es zelda-pronuncio la madre de la niña con gran alegría

Link sonrío al saber el nombre de la niña pero sonrisa se desvaneció al instante, cosa que preocupo al padre

-Ella ha sido elegida por los Dioses igual que mi mamá cierto?

El padre del niño se sorprendió por lo que su hijo dijo, sabía a donde se dirigía esa pregunta pero de cualquier manera contesto

-Si…es una elegida igual que tu mamá  
>-y zelda también debe de morir al igual que mi mamá por ser una elegida de los dioses?<p>

Todos los adultos se quedaron callados, la mamá de zelda solo abrazo más a su pequeña mientras que el señor colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo y alborotaba los cabellos

-no amor-pronuncio el señor con voz baja tratando de disimular el dolor de la pérdida de su esposa-lo que tu mami hizo fue por amor…pero-miro a su hijo a los ojos-como futuro caballero de skyloft tu protegerás a zelda  
>-si!-contesto con alegría Link-yo seré igual que tu papá, seré un caballero y protegeré a zelda<p>

Y desde ese momento…el destino de ambos se había unido en uno solo


	3. Chapter 3

-Que estarías dispuesto a dar?

-todo…

-hasta tu propia vida?

-con todo…literalmente es todo..

-vaya…veo que no tienes miedo

-cuando se trata de defender lo que amo soy capaz de muchas cosas

-y hay alguien que sea la afortunada que se haya ganado tu corazón?

El caballero rubio y de ojos azules volteo a ver a la Diosa que estaba a espaldas de él, era delgada y alta, de tez blanca y unos preciosos ojos azules, su cabello era largo y rubio, se veía tan delicada que causaba la sensación de querer protegerla

-Si-contesto el caballero de ojos azules y traje verde

Y por alguna extraña razón aquella deidad sintió una gran presión en su pecho, acaso…estaba enamorada de ese joven? Era guapo, alto de complexión atlética, ojos azules como el cielo y su cabello era de color rubio, de tez blanca y de facciones perfectas, el verlo era ver como un león… fuerte, valiente, tenaz

-y quién es? Claro si se puede saber-pregunto La diosa

-Mi tierra-contesto el joven y al oír esas palabras, la diosa dejo sentir esa opresión en el pecho

-entonces no cabe duda que tú eres el elegido, un ser con un alma pura como..

-alma pura? Ja…estas equivocada

-No...la espada maestra te ha elegido como su legítimo dueño. Pero tú debes decidir si quieres usarla para salvar a esta gente…o vengarte de aquellos que te traicionaron

-Los humanos y los dioses esperan lo mismo de mi, me hacen la misma pregunta y esperan la misma respuesta…me utilizan...me usan a su beneficio

La diosa se quedó callada y siguió escuchando al joven esperando su respuesta

-pero…luchare por mis amigos, por aquella gente que aun creyó en mi cuando todos los demás no lo hicieron, luchare para proteger esta tierra que tanto amo y es mi hogar

La diosa se acercó a aquella ave gigantesca y de plumaje rojo que la acompañaba y tomo una espada que estaba sujeta al ave, la extendió frente al joven y este la tomo sin pensarlo

-Ahora tu eres el único que puede enfrentarse al heraldo de la muerte…

Y con la espada maestra en sus manos, la bendición y el poder de la diosa Hylia sobre él se enfrentó al heraldo de la muerte acompañado de aquella fabulosa ave de plumas carmesí.

La pelea fue dura, pero aquel caballero de hylia nunca se rindió y aunque su cuerpo estuviera lastimado, sus ropas desgarradas y su espada desgastada el seguía luchando, pidiéndole a la Diosa le diera fuerzas y que con su luz lo guiara hacia la victoria sobre esa oscuridad

con sus últimas fuerzas, el caballero tomo su espada y la clavo en la tierra, la tierra comenzó a temblar para luego separarse y elevarse en los cielos, llevándose consigo a ese reino y a las personas que tanto quería.

-Si no puedo derrotarlo al menos quiero que estén a salvo-decía el joven mientras miraba el cielo

pero cuando bajo la mirada se encontró frente a él ha ese rey de los demonios, que aunque lastimado aun tenia demasiado poder, tomo su espada y en un último acto de valor se abalanzo contra el y clavo su arma en el abdomen de ese cruel ser causándole un gran dolor y que diera un desgarrador grito.  
>La diosa elevo sus manos y orándole a las antiguas deidades sello ese demonio en lo más profundo de la tierra dándole una victoria al bien pero un alto costo se había pagado…<p>

Aquel caballero se encontraba moribundo, se recostó en una piedra esperando su final mientras observaba el cielo, la diosa se acercó y lo tomo en brazo

-lo lamento…lamento haberte utilizado-comenzó a decir la diosa entre lágrimas mientras observaba como el ser que amaba, él único ser que realmente amaba moría lentamente en sus brazos

-no tienes...por qué pedir perdón…lo hice porque así quise…

-si lo sé...el amor a tu tierra…a tus.

-no…mi amor hacia ti...sé que un humano no debe enamorarse de una diosa pero lo siento…no pude evitarlo y sé que no es el momento adecuado pero quiero decirte que te amo…

La diosa se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras y se sorprendió más al ver que el joven caballero en sus últimos momentos se levantó un poco y beso a la diosa en los labios…y a pesar de que la vida se le escapaba su beso fue dulce y cálido

y mientras las lágrimas de la diosa caía por sus mejillas la vida de ese caballero se extinguía…

Y en aquel momento aquella diosa dejo su poder y su inmortalidad para poder reencarnar junto su amado, aquel único caballero que logro hacer que se enamorara y por el cual dio todo para poder estar junto a él.

La historia del joven caballero que venció al rey de los demonios fue contada durante años, de generación en generación, pero había una historia más...una historia que era contada entre los jóvenes enamorados

La historia del amor enterno entre una Diosa y un humano….

…..

….

…

…

-Vaya que hermoso…me gustaría poder tener un amor así...un amor eterno..

Una chica rubia se levantó de su cama, cerro el libro de leyendas que tenía en sus manos y lo coloco sobre su escritorio…

-Bien Zelda es hora de dormir-se decía así misma la chica-mañana será un gran día...será el torneo celeste

Y con esa leyenda y con muchas más en la cabeza, la joven Zelda durmió tranquilamente esperando a que el nuevo dia llegara


	4. Chapter 4

No había pasado mucho desde que aquel noble caballero había muerto en una pelea defendiendo a su amada tierra de Skyloft… y sobre todo protegiendo lo que más amaba a su pequeño hijo Link

El crepúsculo embellecía la tierra de Skyloft mientras que los habitantes llevaban en una marcha fúnebre la tumba de aquel noble caballero y detrás de él iba el pequeño link, sosteniendo entre sus pequeñas manitas un retrato de él como bebe y de sus padre sosteniéndolo, la única foto que tenían juntos…Era tan hermosa, tan llena de sentimientos y para el su único sustento

En ella se podía apreciar la juventud de aquel caballero y su gran atractivo a pesar de esa cicatriz que recorría en su boca...una fina línea que se fue atenuando con el tiempo pero que no se desvaneció por completo que incluso a algunas jovencitas les hacía parecer más varonil, vestido con su armadura y su casco con el símbolo de las diosas que a pesar de que lo traía puesto se dejaba ver ese cabello rubio que le llegaba arriba de los hombros ,sus ojos azules como el cielo y su piel blanca, estaba cargando en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo recién nacido y el plácidamente dormido en sus fuertes brazos...era algo que se contrastaba, una criatura tan pequeña y delicada y el un caballero fuerte protegiéndolo con su grandes y fuertes manos, pero había algo especial en esa foto...es como si aquel joven padre supiera que la criatura entre sus brazos estuviera destinado a realizar algo grande...algo que nadie más podría

Bajaron lentamente el ataúd, comenzaron a arrojar tierra sobre el mientras que algunos arrojaban flores y el director de la academia de caballeros dirigía una oración hacia la diosa

-prometiste que volverías..-se incoó el pequeño niño-lo prometiste...levántate...por favor..

Pero aquel cuerpo inerte que parecía que solo dormía no podía contestar….

-papi…por favor...-decía entre lágrimas el niño de 12 años- no me dejes…no me abandones

Y en ese momento el pequeño niño estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre la tumba cuando fue detenido por uno de los maestros de la academia

-Link por favor contrólate-decía el profesor mientras trataba de sujetarlo-lo lamento y sé que te duele pero…

-¡LO PROMETISTE PAPÁ! PROMETISTE QUE SIEMPRE ESTARIAS CONMIGO

y entre forcejeos y patadas logro liberarse del maestro de cabello largo y castaño que estaba detrás de él y que solo lo miraba con dolor, terminaron de enterrarlo y el pequeño Link se acercó a la lápida para después abrazarla mientras que los ciudadanos se iban alejando poco a poco, algunos compañeros del caballero se quedaron viendo aquella escena con tristeza.

-Link-decía aquel profesor de cabello castaño-está a punto de llover por que no mejor…  
>-¡No!...quiero quedarme con el…no quiero dejarlo solo en su primera noche<p>

y las palabras de aquel niño hicieron que el corazón del maestro se destrozara así que decidió quedarse con el debajo de la lluvia mientras veía al niño abrazado a esa fría lapida

Había pasado un mes desde el funeral del padre de Link, el pequeño ahora vivía en la academia pero trabaja ayudando en el bazar, haciendo pequeños encargos y era algo que a muchos les había sorprendido como tan pequeño había sido responsable, pero también se había vuelto algo tímido con los demás, solo con el maestro Asteus era un poco más abierto aunque aún tímido

Estaba cansado de haber cargado varias cajas y decidió salir un rato del bazar para descansar estaba con la mirada baja cuando se tropezó con un niño pelirrojo de gran copete que lo había visto con anterioridad en la academia

-lo...lo siento  
>-Vaya, vaya…Si es el bobo de Link<p>

Link solo retrocedió un poco al verse acechado por los otros niños

-a donde crees que vas bobo-dijo el pelirrojo  
>-si a donde bobo-hizo segunda un niño gordito de pelo café<br>-a ningún lado Groose-dijo tímidamente Link  
>-No eres más que una gallina-dijo aquel niño que respondía bajo el nombre de Groose-gallina!<p>

Y los demás niños comenzaron a molestarlo y a reírse de él, mientras que el solo bajaba la mirada, uno de los chicos lo aventó e hizo que se cayera de espalda, no era la primera vez que lo molestaban ni que lo hacían llorar, muchas veces terminaba llorando sobre la tumba de su padre mientras le pedía a la diosa que esa pesadilla se acabara

-Déjalo en paz Groose

Y cuando Groose volteo a ver quién lo llamaba una pequeña piedra le dio en la frente

-Ze..ze..¡Zelda!-tartamudeo Groose mientras se ponía rojo  
>-eres un abusivo con el Groose-decía la pequeña niña rubia de ojos azules-déjalo<br>-Ni creas que por ser hija del director te obedeceré -decía Groose mientras cruzaba los brazos  
>-él no te ha hecho nada, déjalo<p>

el pequeño Link se levantó mientras se sacudía un poco

-Vamos Link defiéndete-decía Zelda mientras veía como el chico tristemente se alejaba  
>-Que caso tiene…<br>-Es un gallina…gallina igual que su padre

Y De golpe se detuvo Link y cerro el puño, la ira lo estaba consumiendo, le permitía que lo atacara a él pero nunca que ofendiera la memoria de su padre, su padre había sido un gran caballero

-¡cállate Groose!-grito furioso el niño-mi padre era un gran caballero de Skyloft  
>-gallina como el gallina de tu padre!-grito molesto Groose-si se murió fue por débil y cobarde<p>

Link no podía aguantar más el enojo quería golpearlo en ese instante pero Zelda se había puesto entre ellos dos

-basta Link déjalo...no tiene caso-decía Zelda tratando de calmarlo  
>-si gallina vete a llorar a la tumba del cobarde de tu padre..<p>

Y en pocos segundos ya estaba Link sobre Groose golpeándolo, los niños solo fomentaban más la pelea unos apoyando a Link y otros a Groose, pero el maestro Asteus llego y los separo, los demás se echaron a correr mientras que link lleno de raspones era sujetado por Asteus

-¿otra vez Link? Cuando será el día que no pelees con Groose  
>-¡Suéltame!<p>

Link se liberó del agarre del profesor y se echó a correr en dirección a la gran estatua de la diosa, había un pequeño jardín a donde le gustaba ir ya que él y su padre iban allí, se quedó un rato llorando pero se detuvo cuando vio que Zelda se acercaba

-Si piensas burlarte de mí..  
>-Claro que no…quiero ver cómo estas<br>-eso no te incumbe a ti

Zelda inflo un poco los cachetes al recibir una respuesta tan tajante por parte del niño, pero se calmó a pensar en todo lo que debió de haber pasado, ella también sufrió mucho cuando perdió a su madre

-Se cómo te sientes-comenzó a platicar Zelda-a mí también me dolió mucho cuando mi madre falleció  
>-Pero contigo esta tu padre…yo no tengo a nadie<br>-Me tienes a mí...

La pequeña niña coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Link y este solo volteo a verla con sus cristalinos ojos

-gracias…

Y en ese momento una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer sobre en Skyloft, en el pueblo comenzaron a cerrar todo y las personas corrían a sus casas a ocultarse, Link estaba a punto de irse cuando vio que Zelda aún seguía parada ahí

-¿Qué haces? Vámonos!- y link trato de jalarla pero esta se negó  
>-¡el nido de neburis!-y señalo Zelda un árbol-si no hacemos algo el viento se los llevara<br>-¿estás loca?...no podemos hacer nada

La pequeña Zelda corrió hacia el árbol y trato de subir alcanzando el nido pero era demasiado alto para ella, Link solo la observaba estaba muy asustado como para moverse, Zelda seguía intentando aunque la lluvia no se lo permitiera

-Zelda déjalos, solo son neburis  
>-¡No! Debo salvarlos<p>

Pero en ese momento la rama donde Zelda estaba agarrada se rompió de tal manera que la dejo colgando al vacío

-¡AUXILO!

Link se asustó demasiado, no sabía que hacer no era tan fuerte como su padre pero no podía dejar a Zelda ahí

¿Qué hago?-pensaba el pequeño-papá…tu sabrías que hacer

Y recordó que de pequeño cuando Zelda apenas había nacido, le prometió a su padre que la protegería, pero era tan solo un niño…débil y cobarde que no sabía defenderse solo, recordó también las ofensas y burlas de los demás niños, debía actuar rápido si quería ayudar a la niña ¿pero qué hacer?

¨La fuerza no viene solo de físico...si no del corazón¨

Eran las palabras que su padre le había dicho una vez cuando Link le dijo que quería ser tan fuerte como el para proteger a los que quería

¨De nada servirá la fuerza física si tu corazón no es fuerte, debes vencer tus miedos y proteger a los que amas¨

Un caballero. ..ese era su futuro

Link corrió a toda prisa hacia el árbol y extendió su manita para que Zelda la sujetara, Zelda tomo su mano y poco a poco se fue soltando y con ayuda de Link pudo volver a tocar tierra, pero había un problema, los huevos seguían ahí y la lluvia incrementaba cada vez más fuerte, Link trepo con cuidado el árbol y sostuvo entre sus brazos aquellos dos huevos

- ¡Los tengo!

Pero el viento había hecho que la raíz del árbol se desprendiera

- !Sostente Link!-grito el profesor Asteus que venía acompañado de demás caballeros que salieron a buscar a los dos niños

pero a Link solo le dio tiempo de arrojarle los dos huevos de neburi a la pequeña Zelda antes de que el árbol se desprendiera y el saliera volando al gran mar de nubes debajo de Skyloft  
>los caballeros no tardaron en correr hacia el para salvarlo<p>

-Por favor diosa...ayúdame- pensó el pequeño Link-papá… ayúdame

Link pensó que ya todo había terminado pero en ese momento una enorme ave de pelaje rojo salvo a Link de la caída llevándolo de vuelta a la isla, era esa misma ave que había visto el día que Zelda nació y de eso no tenía ninguna duda, sus plumas eran tan suaves y de un color rojo tan intenso, estaba sorprendido al igual que los demás al ver a aquella magnifica y tan especial ave salvando al niño

El ave descendió y dejo que el niño bajara, el profesor corrió y abrazo al niño

-¿En qué pensabas Link? ¡Pudiste haber muerto!-lo decía mientras abrazaba con fuerza  
>-no lo culpe a el profesor...fue mi culpa...yo trate de salvar a los pequeños neburis y link solo me salvo a mí<br>-La próxima vez por favor díganle a un adulto...es muy peligroso lo que hicieron, pudieron haber muerto, por favor prometan que no lo volverán a hacer ¿ lo prometen?

Ambos niños asintieron 

-Bueno...hora de regresar a la academia, tu papá está muy preocupado Zelda, venga vámonos

La tormenta ya se había calmado y ambos niños ya estaban en la academia cenando y riéndose

-Te agradezco haberme salvado-comento Zelda mientras sonreía dulcemente-sin ti no sé qué hubiera pasado  
>-no...No fue nada-respondió el niño apenado<br>-qué te parece si luego jugamos, ¿Te parece bien Link?  
>-Claro, jugaremos otro día<p>

Y la pequeña Zelda salió corriendo ya que su padre la llamaba, link termino de cenar y se dirigió a la habitación del maestro Asteus, abrió la puerta y lo encontró acomodando algunos libros, el profesor lo vio y le sonrió

-Link me da gusto que…

Y Link lo abrazo fuertemente, el profesor sonrió y correspondió el abrazo

-Hoy escuche la voz de mi padre-decía el pequeño Link mientras seguía abrazado a su profesor y este lo miraba con curiosidad-y he decidido que seré un gran caballero como el para proteger todo lo que quiero

el profesor lo abrazo y le sonrió

-De eso no tengo ninguna duda Link…de eso no tengo duda


End file.
